You are owned, Kakashi (rewrite)
by Hailey01
Summary: Before explosions, Deidra thought art was male body. He'd kidnap good looking men and rape them to death. And one day he captures Kakashi, and that's when it all began. Kakashi might have some problem getting out of this one. I'm taking requests for pairings! Read my profile for specif details and instructions!


**A/N: This is the rewrite! The plot I was thinking of was just... yeah... not so hot... I was just thinking of Kakashi suiciding with a choker Orochimaru brought, but then countless Kakashi fans would kill me including me!:) I'm serious. I was a girl who almost ordered a 6.5 mm Carcano carbine on ebay after watching episode 159 of Shippuden, and I was not afraid to use it on Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, I really appreciated reviews I received. I was going to take like, a month of vacation (not that I wasn't doing that) then rewrite this, but guys, you have no idea how people's attention can affect me. Thanks to all of you reading this, and reviews are why I am writing this right now, instead of some months later!**

**By the way, its between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, like very beginning of Shippuden but a little before that is where this chapter is, and when this story starts. enjoy! (If you know what I mean...low chuckle)**

* * *

This was all a mistake. A bloody mistake, and the word exactly. Kakashi had a large gash on his left arm that soaked his uniform red.

Kakashi Hatake was suppose to be on an escort mission, a B ranked one. It was nice to be alone and get away from his students for a while since each of them were a student of each sannin, but he was just starting to miss all the noise Naruto made and flirting Sakura did to Sasuke. Even Sasuke's attitude was part of a memory, which Kakashi probably won't see again. It was all part of being the Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan Warrior, the Copy Ninja to get into all the trouble and bear it. Speaking of which, his employee never showed up, and better, he had company. _Powerful _company.

Kakashi ducked as he leaped from a tree to another. An explosion could be heard behind him.

The attacker used explosives with great accuracy and power. He was fast, but the Sharingan could catch gimps of his appearance. He had long blond hair, which confused Kakashi whether he was he or she, but his voice confirmed the gender. His majority of his face was covered by a straw hat but Kakashi could still see a smirk that kind of got on his nerves. He wore a long, black robe with solid red at inside and crimson clouds on outside, which was bothering Kakashi because the description sounded familiar.

Kakashi took shelter with a Doton jutsu, burring himself underground with enough room to breath.

"Huh? Where did he go?'' The voice rang from above. "That leaf shinobi seemed like he had a pretty body. yeah."

_What the hell? _Thought Kakashi._  
_

"Deidara," a different voice joined in. "What are you doing, delaying our trip?"

"There was a presence. A Leaf."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, or Deidara thought he did. It was hard to tell someone's face under a straw hat and a puppet. "Did you eliminate him?"

"I was going to, until you interrupted just now. Yeah." Deidara smirked. "But you know Sasori, my man, he was an art! You'll have to see him to know what I mean, but I can just picture him naked, and by what I've heard so far with his hard breaths and grunts, he'll be a beautiful art with my touch! Yeah!" Kakashi shivered at the thought. The man was a pervert! And a powerful pervert. He was dangerous in more than one way.

"Ha. Art is eternity, yet you are a fool to get attached to the limited. Even if you do capture him and bring him to the meeting, Leader-sama will kill him."

"Maybe he won't know, but finding him is in order. This guy is good at hiding presence, yeah." There was silence. Kakashi calmed himself from what he'd heard so far. It was necessary to do so, especially after finding out that the attacker and his companion was part of Akatsuki. The cloak recognized by Jiraiya, and he had given Kakashi a caution not to engage them without reinforcements. It would be difficult to escape unnoticed by an Akatsuki member, even better, two. He would first create diversion with an explosion tag, and teleport as far as possible with current chakra he had left to the direction of the lea-

Kakash couldn't say that he wasn't expecting the enemies to find him, but he was completely taken by surprise when a hand grabbed him by neck and cruelly pulled him out of the ground.

"Found him."

"Hey thanks Sasori my man! You know what? I'let you have a couple turns with him. If you'd like that. yeah."

Sasori glanced at the man he held from head to toe. And he looked closely to the face, and ripped the mask off. Sasori raised an eyebrow in surprise and Deidara gasped.

"Would you look at that? Who knew the tough Leaf ninja would have such a pretty face?" Deidara said as he walked closer to Kakahi, who was choking and couldn't be focused on anything but breathing.

"I did not take the mask off for enjoying his attractiveness. He resembles someone in my memory. My memory from childhood." Sasori spoke dryly yet curiously.

"I don't know, my man. He's about late 20's or early 30's, and how old are you?"

"...I do not have an age. I will live for eternity, like an art, _as_ an art."

"Art is not eternity! One reaches its highest point and beyond for a moment, _that_ is an art! For a short moment, a dash of fulfillment and satisfaction is art! Breaking the limit itself at every category! Yeah!"

"That is impossible."

"That word, 'impossible' is a mere word limiting the possibilities, another word for limit. Such a disgraceful word coming from a one who calls himself an artist, yeah."

"I'm saying that it's impossible if something fits everything you said. If it goes beyond every limit known, then it would last for eternity. Your words does not make sense together." By now, Kakashi had long lost his consciousness.

"Well, my man, if art could last forever, it would not be called 'art'. It would be a common sight. An art is rare, and we try our everything to catch even a gimps of it. And when art could be lasting forever-hey, is the leaf ninja dead?" Deidara pointed at the still, silent, and (blood)soaked figure, hanging from Sasor's hand.

"I can feel his pulse, but it's getting weaker. If you want him alive, we must postpone this debate."

"Oh, so now you care about a life that doesn't last forever, yeah?"

"No. I would like to find out where else I'd seen him. Kami knows if he could be useful." Then Sasori disappeared.

"Oh sure. He just wants to play with the guy. No way I'll let him be first." Deidara mumbled, then disappeared.

* * *

-Akatsuki lair

Sasori laid Kakashi on the stone ground. He would have to ask leader-sama's permission of the man's presence.

"Sasori-san." a low voice greeted him from behind.

"Itachi-san." Sasori greeted back. Itachi glanced at the bleeding, unconscious figure of Kakashi.

"Why is a leaf ninja here, alive?" Itachi asked. He was hiding his emotions, but he was thoroughly surprised. First of all, the last erson he thought he would see injured in Akatsuki lair who was not a jinchuriki was his ex-ANBU senpai. Second, who knew he was so handsome!

"Deidara wanted a pet." speaking of the devil,

"Sasori!" Deidara appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Why did you take the leaf with you! He's _mine_! I was going to enjoy him on the road!"

Itachi almost cringed. _a pet._ thought Itachi. _that' what Sasori-san meant._

_"_What is all the commotion about?" A new, echoing voice joined in. It was Pain, with rest of the Akatsuki. "And what is a Leaf ninja doing here?"

**A/N: Yeah.. nothing hot yet, but there will be some yaoi going on next chapter! that's a promise!**


End file.
